


Jade's Hell

by jordieey



Category: Victorious
Genre: 'cause of torture, F/F, Horror movie references, Jade swears, Megan Nicole's song--Summer Forever, OOC Jade, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordieey/pseuds/jordieey
Summary: Jade West has always loved horror movies. What happens when that's turned against her?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently my idea of torture is "tame," according to my brother, but I rated it just to be safe. 
> 
> I hope this is actually good--I'm not too sure.

Jade West sat in Sikowitz’s class, a coffee in hand, and an ever-present scowl on her—admittedly—beautiful face. The insane teacher had spent the las twenty minutes of class recounting a time when he’d apparently encountered a “strange creature” while camping. Jade wasn’t one hundred percent sure what this creature looked like, as she had zoned out during the first few minutes of Sikiwitz’s rant. Honestly, Sikowitz’s ravings were interesting at times, but right now, Jade was in no mood to hear stupid stories from someone who should clearly be in a mental hospital. 

Glancing to her left, the tension in Jade’s face relaxed minimally as Vega entered her line of vision. The brunette was looking particularly beautifu—no, not beautiful, overdone. After all, with her blue sundress and strapped-on high heels, Vega was clearly trying too hard to look pretty today. Probably trying to impress a boy, Jade thought with an internal, derisive scoff and an odd feeling in her stomach that she chose to ignore. 

Jade’s attention snapped back to Sikowitz when he finally, finally finished his story and said, “Now, then, which of you younglings would like to hear of your next assignment?” 

Silence. Jade checked the time on her phone. Fifteen minutes left of class. “Anyone?” asked Sikiowitz, looking around, waiting for someone to jump in and ask him to explain. When he received no such response, the teacher sighed dramatically. “Oh, well, if that’s how you feel I might as well go home and drink my coconut milk,” Sikowitz said as walked to ward the classroom door.

In three, two, one, Jade thought. “Wait, what’s the assignment?” called Vega. Jade rolled her eyes. Really, Vega, why so predictable? 

Sikowitz spun around, a slightly insane smile on his bearded face. “I’m glad you asked, my little songbird.” Out of the corner of her eye, Jade saw Vega give a bashful smile. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes again. 

Sikowitz started to pace, hands clasped behind his back. “I want each of you teenagers to pair up. You and your partner will right a script of your choosing, which will be performed at the end of the week. Now,” Sikowitz continued with a weird waving of his arms, “get partnering.”

Almost immediately, some girls bolted in Beck’s direction, desperately asking him to be their partner. Jade pursed her lips, but made no move to scare them off, seeing as she and Beck were no longer a couple. She glanced in Cat’s direction, but Robbie had already nervously approached her; Andre also seemed to be taken. He’d probably have a new girlfriend by the end of the week. 

That, of course, left Vega, and there was no way Jade was to ask her to be her partner. Not in front of all these idiots, who might make it into something it was not. Jade would work alone if she had to. 

As if on cue, Vega approached the Goth at that exact moment. “Hey, Jade, I was wondering—“

“No!” Jade snapped. She waited a moment before turning toward Vega, taking in the kicked-puppy look on her face, and felt herself—though she would deny it until the day she died—soften somewhat. “What?”

“Uh, I-I was wondering if you wanted to work together?” She sounded nervous. And rightfully so, Jade thought with a twinge of satisfaction. 

“Fine.”  
Vega’s face brightened. Jade’s heart absolutely did not flutter. “Really?”

“Sure, Vega, let’s work together,” Jade responded, faint amusement in her voice. 

“Okay!” Vega said happily. She grabbed a chair and sat next to Jade, entire body turned toward the Goth. “What genre should we do?” she asked as the rest of the class planned out their scripts.

“Horror,” Jade stated, using what Vega had once called her “creepy voice.” “You’re the pretty girl; I’ll be the killer.” She gave Vega her trademark smirk.

“Oh, uh, okay,” Vega agreed nervously. 

Jade leaned against the back of her chair and gave Vega a sly smile. She sipped her coffee once. “Excellent.”  
**********  
Hours later, when school ended, Jade made her way to her car at a leisurely pace. She and Vega had made plans to meet up at Vega’s place after school, but Jade wasn’t in a hurry. Wouldn’t want anyone to think Jade was actually eager to work with sweet Sally Peaches, now would we? 

As Jade started up her vehicle, she started to thoughtfully plan how the script would go. Maybe the killer could have a signature of sorts. Like, every time she killed someone, she would put on some scarlet lipstick and press a kiss to the victim’s mouth. It would be an interesting experiment—and it would certainly make Vega uncomfortable, Jade thought with an amused twitch of her lips. 

As Jade drove through the “bad” side of town—a path she deliberately took for the thrill of danger—she suddenly found herself slamming hard on the brakes. Because there, in the middle of the road, some idiot had parked their vehicle in Jade’s path. 

“The hell?” Jade muttered as she undid her seatbelt. She stepped out onto the road and stormed toward the silver car, just as a girl was stepping out. 

“Hey, moron!” Jade shouted. “What the hell’s your problem?” She was peeved. No, more than peeved. This little setback was going to make late to Vega’s house, not to mention the script they still had to plan. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” the blonde gasped out. “I-I think I saw a rabbit or something. It ran in front of me and—“ 

“I don’t care!” Jade snapped, getting into what’s-her-name’s face. “Just get it out of my way.” Her hand drifted to the pair of scissors in her jacket pocket, fully intending to pull them out if the girl needed to be intimidated a bit more. 

For a moment, as Jade started to speak in a low, threatening voice, the girl looked sacred. And then her eyes drifted to something behind Jade. Before the Goth could turn around to see what the idiot was gawping at, something hit her on the back of the head. 

And, as they say in the novels, all went black.  
**********  
Sometime later, Jade awoke with a groan, very aware of a dull throbbing in the back of her skull. Headaches had always been on Jade’s list of “not the good kind of pain,” and if she hadn’t been waking up after being unconscious, she definitely would have been more peeved off than usual. 

Opening up green eyes, the thespian sat up and immediately reached inside her coat for her Pear Phone. It was gone. Go figure. Oddly calm for a teenage girl in this situation, Jade slowly bagan to take in her surroundings. 

The room she was in could have easily been someone’s bedroom; there was a bed and dress, double doors that probably lead to a closet, and two other doors she would soon investigate. At the foot of the bed was a couch, with a television set a few feet in front of it. The colour theme of the room reminded Jade of her preferred colours—mostly black, with some green thrown in here and there. 

Getting to her feet, Jade made her way to the door behind the television and slowly eased it open, faintly surprised to find out it was unlocked. Jade quickly found out why when she came across a bathroom. Like the bedroom, it seemed to be sticking with the black-green idea. The bathtub and counter were both made out of black marble with veins of green in them. The stone floor was similarly coloured, and above the counter was a mirror with metal decorations and blue stone surrounding it. 

Jade stepped into the room and immediately headed for the drawers, searching for something that could be used as a weapon. Finding nothing of use, Jade muttered a curse, glaring at the empty drawers as if it was their fault. Oh well, at least she had her trusty scissors, the raven haired girl thought as she dug her hand into her pocket while heading for the door. She stopped abruptly when her hand met an empty pocket.

Her scissors were gone. 

Oh, that does it, Jade thought, white hot fury burning through her. It was bad enough that someone had the audacity to kidnap her, now they’d gone and taken her favorite pair of scissors? The Goth bolted out of the bathroom and threw herself at the door, clawing for the knob. Unsurprisingly, it was locked.

“Hey, assholes!” Jade shouted, slamming her palms against the door. “If you don’t let me out of here within the next five minutes, I swear to God I will tear your eyes out with my bare hands! Do you fucking hear me?!”

She continued like that for a while, throwing her weight against the door, punching and kicking it, yelling threats. She threatened to pull all of her kidnappers’—she was fairly certain there was than one—teeth, screamed that she would decorate her Christmas tree with their intestines, and shouted that she would slice them to pieces. After some time, Jade’s voice began to get hoarse, so, reluctantly she moved herself into the corner opposite the locked door, and waited, nerves beginning to pool in her stomach.  
Who, exactly, had brought her here? And, more importantly, how many people were in on this feat? Jade though about the girl she had yelled at before being knocked out. Was she part of the reason Jade was here? Probably. More and more questions—with minimal answers—continued to swirl around Jade’s head, until she eventually slammed her head against the wall behind her, groaning in annoyance. All the questions in the world weren’t going to get her out of here, so why waste the energy asking them? She’d save them for later, when the kidnappers could actually hear her. 

Closing her eyes, Jade’s thoughts unwittingly turned to one Tori Vega. She absently noted that she was certainly late for their after school meetup by now, and wondered if Vega would be worried about her at all. Probably not. More likely, she’d simply be annoyed that Jade was apparently taking her sweet time getting to Vega household, all fired up to yell at the Goth with that passionate voice of hers. And, yes, Jade could admit Vega’s voice was passionate—she wasn’t stupid, Vega was an incredibly good singer, though Jade would sooner throw herself off a cliff than admit that out loud. 

Chuckling to herself, Jade kept her mind firmly on Vega, trying to ignore the uneasy feeling she had.  
**********

Tori Vega was not happy—in fact, she was rather annoyed. She and Jade had agreed to meet at her house right after school to plan their script, and what did Jade do? She decided to not even bother showing up on time. 

Taking a break from her agitated pacing, Tori once more picked up her Pear Phone and called Jade for…what was it, the fourth time now? Yeah, that sounded right. She waited until the automated women’s voice politely asked her leave a message before exploding.

“Jade, where are you? You were supposed to be here an hour ago. I swear, if you show up late just to mess with my head, I’ll…I’ll—ugh, just get here!” 

Tori turned her phone off, carelessly tossing it onto the couch before flopping down alongside it. She let out an annoyed groan. 

“Put your arm around me now,  
Only got a few more hours,  
So let’s try to make it count while the sun is,” Trina’s voice sang from the stairs, butchering what would have otherwise been a nice song. 

“Trina, what are you doing?” Tori, twisting around to peer at her older sister.

“Rehearsing for my vocals class, duh,” Trina snapped back, glaring at Tori. She whipped around and haughtily made her way to the refrigerator, where she pulled out a carton of juice. 

“Can you please do it somewhere else? Jade’s gonna be here soon.” Maybe. Hopefully.

“What? Need time alone with your girlfriend?” Trina mocked as she poured herself a glass of juice. 

“She’s not my girlfriend, Trina, and you know it,” Tori shot back, her heart fluttering as the picture briefly entered her head. Stop it, Tori. 

“Whatever,” Trina dismissed, grabbing her glass and heading upstairs once more. Her singing resumed, the effect about as pleasant as the screech of a banshee. Tori shook her and turned on the television, convincing herself that Jade would probably be here within the next fifteen minutes. When another forty-seven minutes passed with no sign of Hollywood Arts’ ice queen, Tori called her phone one more time. 

“Jade, I’m starting to get worried. Where are you?”  
**********  
Jade’s head snapped up when she heard the door to her prison open. Getting hastily to her feet, the Goth shot her most venomous glare, demands and insults on the tip of her tongue. These remarks died however when she took in the appearances of her two captors.

The man was wearing a crude mask over his face, one that did not quite fit properly, and clearly showed his naturally brown eyes. He wore a tuxedo with fake blood stains on the white undershirt, more stains appearing on other parts of his costume. The girl was dressed as Tawny Walkerblack, fake wig and all. Just like in the movie, she had straight, black hair with dark purple highlights in it, and wore Tawny’s flowery white dress, fake blood spattered on it. She was also holding Jade’s favorite scissors. 

Jade crossed her arms and glared at the two motionless figures. Much as she would have liked to think otherwise, Jade knew the chances of her being able to fight off two people were virtually nonexistent. 

“Leatherface?” Jade snapped at the man. “Really?” Neither figure responded. Jade rolled her eyes, all the while her heart started to pound faster. “So, you’re do the ‘silent killer” persona, are you? What, are you gonna chase me through a haunted house with an axe now?” The figures continued to stand motionlessly. Jade decided to focus her attention on the girl.

“Bitch, I would advise you give my scissors back. Right now.” She took a menacing step forward, arms still crossed, her eyes colder than Pluto. “And, while we’re at it, you can tell me why the hell I’m here.” There was a beat of silence, and then the Leatherface impersonator started to approach her.

Although one would not have been able to tell by looking at her face, Jade’s apprehension turned to honest to God fear, and she took an instinctive step back, before catching herself and aiming a vicious punch at the man. The man dodged Jade’s fist as if it was of little consequence and instead lashed out at her lightning-quick movement. Jade was roughly grabbed by her arms and forced backward. Still moving quickly, the man briefly let go of Jade, only to grab her head and slam it hard against the wall. The useless struggles she’d been using up until that point ceased, and the Goth swore faintly, disorientated. The man took this as an opportunity to grab her once more, twisting her arm painfully behind her back while keeping a firm grip on the other. 

“Let me go, you fucking bastard,” Jade snarled, trying unsuccessfully to twist free, only resulting in putting more pressure on her already aching arm. 

It was then that the Tawny Walkerblack wannabe deigned to move closer to Jade. Spinning the scissors around her finger, the girl strolled forward in a casual, relaxed manner, humming The Scissoring’s theme song all the while. When she was standing in front of the raven haired girl, she cocked her head to the side as if contemplating something, still humming the song.

And then, without warning, she jabbed the scissors into Jade’s side. 

Have you ever been stabbed before? You better hope not, because it was not an experience Jade cared to repeat. The pain was more intense than anything Jade had experienced before. Her side felt like it was on fire, and Jade wondered somewhere in the back of her head if the scissors really were scraping against her rib bone, or if that was just her imagination. 

Jade's foot lifted from the ground, her upper body hunching forward as she instinctively tried to curl into a protective ball. A choked-off scream escape her mouth, and Jade’s eyes shut tightly as she panted, very aware of the invasive piece of metal with every breath she took. 

Seemingly satisfied with a job well done, the man dropped Jade unceremoniously to the floor, and Jade curled in on herself, in too much pain to even bother with a biting remark. 

She watched blearily as the girl locked the bathroom door from the outside, before following the man out of the room, a second lock clicking in place. 

Once they were gone, Jade forced herself to sit back against the wall, letting a few cusses slip put as she did so. Her right hand now wet with blood, Jade grabbed onto what used to be her favorite pair of scissors with shaking hands pulled it out, slowly and painfully. Without preamble, Jade flung the scissors to the side, remembering at the last moment that she should keep it nearby to be used as a defensive weapon later. 

Jade’s eyes closed as she placed pressure on the wound, a single traitorous tear escaping from her eye, crimson blood soaking her fingers. 

“Vega…”  
**********  
Forget worried. By the time Tori entered Sikowitz’s classroom the next day, she was on the verge of having a heart attack. Last night, after her many failed attempts to contact the mean girl, Tori had contacted Cat, Beck, Andre, Robbie—she had even tried to reach her father—in an attempt to find out where she may be. No one had seemed to have any idea where the Goth could be, not that they seemed particularly worried. Tori’s own father had told her to wait a while longer before she could officially report Jade missing.

“Just wait till after school tomorrow,” David Vega had said to his distraught daughter, placing comforting hands on her shoulders. “Then, if she doesn’t show up, you can tell me or call the police department.”

“Okay, Dad,” Tori had agreed numbly, before heading up to her room, needing to be alone. 

“Beck, have you seen Jade?” Tori demanded as soon as she spotted him in Sikowitz’s classroom. 

A slight shake of Beck’s head made Tori’s hopes crash like a meteor hitting earth. “No, but I’m sure she’s fine, Tori. You know how Jade is. This wouldn’t be the first time she skipped class.” 

“But Jade loves acting. We have a big assignment coming up, and…”

“I know, Tori, but, y’know, it is you. Jade could be doing this just to play with you.”

“No,” Tori denied, that numb feeling descending on her again. “That’s not it.”

What really bothered Tori was the fact that literally no one seemed concerned about Jade’s sudden disappearance from the earth. Not that she could really blame Cat—she had the mind of a child, it probably take Jade missing two weeks before she started to notice anything was wrong. But really, out of everyone in their little tight knit group, Tori would have expected at least Beck of all people to be as concerned as her. After all, he had been her boyfriend, and he knew how much Jade loved acting—how important it was to her. 

As if her day hadn’t been going bad enough, Sikowitz asked Tori to stay after class, at which point she was informed she would need to find another partner for the project.

“But no, I’m working with Jade,” Tori protested desperately, feeling like she could easily start crying. 

“And, as you can see, Jade is not here,” Sikowitz exclaimed, gesturing grandly to the empty classroom. “Look, Tori, the assignment is due in four days, you cannot,” Sikowitz emphasized, “afford to waste time.”

“But-“  
“No, no, no.” Sikowitz waved a hand to silence the singer. “It’s been decided.”

And so, Tori made plans with her new partner, a pretty blonde girl with a kind personality and blue eyes, to meet up at Tori’s place after school, making her feel sick. She didn’t want to work with this overly nice, overly accommodating girl—“What were you planning on doing?” “Well, horror, but we don’t have to—“ “That sounds great!”—she wanted to work with Jade. 

When school ended that day, Tori called the police, and reported that Jadelyn West was missing before catching a ride home with Trina, where she started to work with her new partner. 

How had her life changed so much within twenty-for hours?  
**********  
The past couple days had been unbearable for Jade. After her captors had oh so kindly punctured her side, they’d left her in “her” room for what assumed was a good five minutes. When they had returned, Jade had promptly been knocked out with a blow to the head, and had woken up sometime later to find her wound stitched. After that, she had mostly been left alone, except the one time “Leatherface” had come back in and popped Texas Chainsaw into the DVD player, remaining there for the entirety of the film, presumably to make sure she watched it.

The fact that she had been shown a horror movie—something she loved—puzzled Jade. Obviously, she wasn’t kept here for her comfort, so why the movie? Although, Jade half admitted, half denied to herself, after seeing Leatherface brutally murder people in the film, being around someone dressed as him was slightly more unnerving. 

Besides the movie, Jade was left completely alone. Jade had, of course, continued to find ways to escape, but that had just as fruitless as the first time. It didn’t help that the door to the bathroom—her only real source of water—had been locked. By the time Leatherface and Tawny Walkerblack had returned as a duo, Jade’s throat and tongue had been dry with dehydration. 

However, if Jade had been dehydrated fifteen minutes ago, she definitely wasn’t now. 

Jade drew in a heaving gasp as her head was once again pulled out of the bathtub, which had had been filled nearly to the brim with water. She had just enough time to cough a couple times before Leatherface forced her head into the cool liquid once more, keeping a firm grip on her hair. Jade choked and thrashed, her movements restricted by the duct tape around her wrists and ankles, struggling desperately in an attempt to be allowed to breathe. 

Trying to hold her breath was pointless, as Leatherface didn’t even give Jade enough time to fully catch her breath before forcing her head under again. As she was plunged back into the water once more, Jade unwillingly got another mouthful of the hot liquid. Hastily, she swallowed it and tried desperately to resist the urge to attempt to breathwe. She soon lost that battle as her body reflectively tried to draw air into her lungs, only to receive water. 

Jade choked and started to thrash, her need for air sending her into a state of panic, all rational thought deserting her. Her body wiggled back and forth in an attempt to escape her bonds, receiving nothing for her efforts. Her lungs burned for air as they had thirsted for water not long ago, and Jade could see dark spots beginning to cloud her vision, rapidly becoming bigger until she fell unconscious.  
**********  
As soon as their captive went limp, Leatherface pulled Jade out of the water and removed her restraints. Once the raven haired girl was safely lying on her back, Tawny Walkerblack knelt beside her, removing her mask to reveal blue eyes and fine cheekbones. The girl lowered her face to Jade’s, blowing some air into her mouth, before pumping her chest, continuing until the Goth started to sputter and cough. Hastily, the girl pulled the mask back over her face, both figures watching silently as Jade turned onto her side, coughing up water. 

“Fuck you,” Jade muttered once her airways were clear once more, though her voice was too weak to hold any real venom in it. Neither figure said anything, instead Leatherface stepped forward and roughly grabbed Jade’s arm, pulling her out of the bathroom while Tawny emptied the bathtub, making sure to lock the door when she exited. 

Jade was unceremoniously deposited on the couch. She offered little resistance—apart from shooting them both venomous glares—still weak as a result of her stab wound from a couple days before, her dehydration, and near drowning. 

Tawny walked over to the television set, and grabbed a movie she had brought in earlier. Popping it in, Tawny took a seat on the armrest of the couch, noticing how Jade stiffened when she got near. Faintly satisfied, Tawny skipped through all the previews on the disk until she came to the main menu screen. Leatherface took a seat at the other end of the sofa, ensuring that Jade wouldn’t try to go anywhere. 

Tawny started the movie, and Would You Rather started to play on the screen.  
************  
Tori, finding herself more than a little frustrated with the police’s lack of results in terms of finding Jade, had finally buckled down and downloaded a tracker app onto her phone. 

She was well aware that the police had likely already tried to track Jade’s phone, but she simply could not sit around waiting for something to happen. Besides, the Goth had been gone for nearly a week now—her class was performing their skits tomorrow, and Tori loathed to admit that she and her new partner had actually come up with a fairly well-written ten-minute horror scene. Every time she and her partner worked on it, all Tori could seem to think about was that Jade could have come up with better ideas. 

However, despite the fact that she would have much preferred to run off to God knows where in search of her sort-of friend—frenemy?—Tori soon found herself in Sikowitz’s classroom on Friday, waiting for her and her partner’s turn to act out their scene. Tori found herself casting frequent glances toward the door, half expecting, half hoping Jade would storm in, ready to murder Tori for daring to “find” a new partner. She would quietly tolerate Jade’s constant barrage of insults—enjoy them, even—if she would just come back. But, despite Tori’s desperate hopes and prayers, Jade did not show up, and before she knew it, it was her and her partner’s turn to perform. 

Reluctantly, Tori got up from her chair, weakly returning the bright smile her partner sent her, and climbed onto the miniature stage, but not before sending another longing glance at the door. 

And so, Tori forced herself to act as the stupid, naïve girl who had decided to enter a seemingly abandoned house, soon finding herself locked in. She acted out her conversation with the strange girl that appeared, before quickly realizing she was a ghost and trying desperately to escape. 

As the final scene of their skit came to play, Tori let out an ear-shattering scream.

She and her partner got an A+ on their skit. Beck and Cat did, too, when they performed their comedy piece. She couldn’t even bring herself to be happy about either.  
**********  
Jade’s mouth was, once again, more dry than Egypt in the middle of a drought. Her captors seemed to be keeping up the dehydration technique as a form of torture, because this time she had gone three days without fluids, only to be eventually be served coffee that had seemingly been heated s much as possible. Coffee was a drink that Jade normally loved, but when she was forced to drink an entire mug full hot enough to burn her mouth and throat, she doubted she would wanting it anytime soon. Not only that, but Jade was pretty sure that she was starving at this point, and the constant hunger and dehydration wasn’t helping her build up any bodily strength. Although she did manage to cuss out her captors from time to time. 

Watching Would You Rather had unnerved Jade more than she cared to admit. If it had been under normal circumstances, Jade probably would have mocked the movie, lamenting over the lack of gore, and laughing at the characters’ misfortune. As it happened, when Jade had been shown the film, the main character, Iris, had reminded her distinctly of Vega—all kind, tolerant, and caring—while another character, Amy, had reminded Jade of herself. Even their appearances were slightly similar—black hair, pale skin, a slightly sadistic personality. When Amy had later been forcefully drowned until death later on in the movie, Jade couldn’t help but see a hidden messages her captors seemed to be sending her: she was never going to make it out of here, at least not alive. 

Another thing about the movie that unnerved Jade was when Amy stabbed Iris. Jade would never actually seriously harm Vega, not under any circumstances…right?  
Jade had remained pushed into a corner whenever Tawny and Leatherface weren’t with her. She sure as hell wasn’t going to use the bed in the room—wouldn’t want her captors to have that particular sword hanging over her head. Yet, despite her best efforts—and her own weakening denial—Jade could feel her resolve crumbling. She wasn’t made for this—for torture. She wasn’t one of those people who could stand it for an indefinite amount of time without ever wavering. The hunger and on-again off-again dehydration were making her thoughts slow and sluggish—forget trying to come up with escape plans; sometimes she felt like she could barely move, only able to do through assistance and sheer force of will.  
When she heard the door unlocking today, Jade opened her eyes and watched tiredly as Tawny and Leatherface entered. In one hand, Tawny held a music player, which she set next to the television as Leatherface stayed near the door, his that of a little boy’s. It looked so realistic that Jade found herself glancing away uncomfortably. She briefly wondered if the mask was real—if someone would go that far in real life. She hoped not. 

“So, what’s it gonna be today?” Jade forced herself to drawl, voice more scratchy and weak than she would have liked it to be. “Ooh, ooh, I know. You’re gonna throw me in a grave with a real body, then show me zombie movie, right?”

Predictably, neither said anything, and Jade felt her small spark of defiance turn to confusion when either Tawny or Leatherface approached her. Instead, Leatherface simply stood by the door, arms crossed as he watched Tawny pull out a Pear Phone. At the sight of it, Jade’s mind went into overdrive as she thought of ways to get her hands on the phone, and call for help. This lasted for maybe a total of ten seconds before she realized that trying to do so would be pointless, seeing as how weak she was, and the fact that she was still outnumbered. Jade pursed her lips angrily. 

After fiddling with it for a moment, Tawny placed the Pear Phone into its slot in the music player, pressed play, and— Jade’s heart froze. 

Veg—no, Tori’s scream ripped through the air.  
In that moment, as Jade’s mind processed Tori’s piercing, agonized scream, something in her broke. Shattered. It was bad enough that they had hurt Jade; starved, stabbed, drowned and physiologically tortured her, but to dare to hurt someone as annoyingly good as Tori—that was crossing a line. 

“No! Tori!” Jade screamed, throwing herself forward, as if she could somehow save the brunette from whatever agony her captors had put her through. Suddenly, drawing strength from where she knew not, Jade got to her feet and stumbled toward the Tawny Walkerblack wannabe. She gripped her shoulders with all she had. 

“What did you do to her, you bitch?” Jade hissed, giving Tawny a little shake. “You better not have hurt her, or I fucking swear I will gut you like a fucking pig!” 

“What’s the matter, Jadelyn?” Tawny asked, speaking for the first time Jade had seen her. She dimly realized the voice sounded familiar. “Don’t you like it when people get hurt? And we all know you absolutely despise Victoria Vega.” This was said with a mocking edge. From behind, Leatherface grabbed Jade around the waist forcing her to let go of the bitch. 

“Let go of me!” Jade hissed, trying to twist from the man’s grip. Tori’s scream continued to ring through the air, driving Jade to the brink of insanity. “Where is she? Where’s Tori? If you touch her, I’ll tear your eyes out!” 

Jade soon found herself thrown to the ground and pinned down. Leatherface produced a thick string from his jacket pocket and handed it to Tawny, who made quick work of tying Jade’s wrist to the leg of the bed. Once that was done, Leatherface stood back up, but Tawny remained crouched in front of Jade, a safe distance away from any the attacks she might have been able to execute. Tori’s screaming continued. 

“Don’t you love it, Jadelyn? The girl you hate so much finally getting what’s coming for her?” Tawny taunted. Jade tried to lunge at her.

“Don’t you dare touch her again,” she threatened to the best of her abilities. “Don’t go near her, don’t look at her, don’t even think about her, or—“

“Or what, Jadelyn?” Tawny sounded amused. “You’ll ‘decorate your Christmas tree with my intestines’? Good luck with that.” Her voice sounded smug, and could imagine her smirking. “Later.”

And then they both left, leaving Jade alone with nothing but Tori’s screams to listen to. Jade tried to ignore them, to block them out and focus on something else—her hunger, her thirst, the details if the room, anything, but it didn’t work. Tori’s scream continued to rip through Jade as if causing her physical pain. 

Tori didn’t deserve it, didn’t deserve whatever pain had come to her. She was so annoyingly kind and optimistic—it had always annoyed Jade. At least that’s what she had told herself. Because it was too difficult to admit that Jade might actually like Tori’s kind nature—might smile internally at her sunshiny personality. 

Jade pressed her hands to her ears.

“Here I am, once again…”  
**********  
It was official—Toria Vega was not acting like herself. She didn’t exclaim her affront when Rex made crude comments, didn’t flirt with boys, barely even bothered to acknowledge Trina, despite her continually annoying habits. 

It was the weekend, and if Jade didn’t how up to school on Monday, then she would have officially been missing for an entire week. Tori could hardly stand it. 

She lay in bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, her mind supplying her with moments she had shared with Jade—some nice, some not so much. 

“Where is everybody?” Tori had asked nervously, having shown up at their normal lunch table, only to see Jade was the only one there.

Jade had looked up from here phone, shooting Tori a murderous glare. “What, do you think that I’m supposed to keep track of everyone?”

“No, I was just—“ Tori had started to defend.  
“Do you think, that just because I’m the only one here, I’ll just magically know where the gang of idiots is? Or is it because I don’t have a boyfriend?” ‘Oh, look, Jade’s single and by herself, she must know where everyone is!’ Jade had mocked in “Tori’s” Southern accent. “Is that it? Well, newsflash, Vega, I don’t know everything!”

“I’m sor—“

“Shut up and sit down, Vega,” Jade had ordered then, gesturing angrily to the seat across from her. Tori had hastened to obey. 

Despite herself, Tori’s lips twitched up at the memory. Because, despite the fact that Jade so…well, Jade, she and Tori had managed to get in a few minutes of semi pleasant conversation before the rest of the gang had shown up. 

And there was that one time Tori had finally gotten to see through Jade’s rough exterior. Well…sort of.

Flashback:

Tori’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion when she saw Jade’s number on her phone. For a brief moment, Tori hesitated, honestly considering just hitting and going on with her business. But, despite herself, Tori found herself intrigued as to why the Goth was calling her in the first place—there also may have been the smallest part of her that wanted to talk to the other girl… She pressed Talk. 

“Uh, hello?” Tori greeted hesitantly, heart picking up its tempo.

“Why so nervous, Vega?” Jade snarked from the other end. Was it just her, or was Jade’s voice wavering slightly?

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe it’s because you, like, never call me,” Tori shot back, gaining confidence.

“Ooh, Sally Peaches has bite,” the Goth drawled.

“Yes, she does, Jade, and don’t you forget.” There was definitely some shouting going on in the background.

Jade gave slight laugh, and Tori was startled to realize that their regular banter was almost, well, friendly this time around. “Oh, look out everybody,” Jade crowed, Southern accent back in place, “Tori Vega is dangerous. Run for your lives!”

“What, do you want me to bite you?” Tori snapped, annoyance making its appearance.

“Sure.”

Tori was more than a bit startled at the simple answer. “Oh, uh,” she stuttered, a blush forming on her cheeks. “I have to go now. Bye.” Before Jade could say anything more, Tori hung up and stared at her phone.

Had she and Jade just been flirting?  
**********

 

This was just cruel, Jade thought as she stared up at the bed’s canopy. She had heard of Chinese water torture before, being obsessed with all things dark and disturbing as she was, but this really was just cruel. She wouldn’t have wished this on anyone.

Jade was tied securely onto the bed by her arms and legs, Tori’s screams serving as background noise, while water dripped slowly from a bucket that Tawny had positioned above Jade’s head. It had been placed specifically so that the tiny hole in the bottom was positioned above Jade’s mouth, dripping at an painfully slow pace. A drop would fall onto Jade’s parched tongue, and then she would have to wait impatiently for the next one, all the while trying to block out Tori’s constant screaming. 

Jade imagined she could literally feel a part of her brain shutting down as she lay, trying to focus on the slowly dripping water. She had eventually realized that the screams she heard on the Pear Phone only really lasted a couple seconds, placed on a loop, but that didn’t make it any easier. Because, as much as Jade had claimed to hate Tori in the past, she would have never wished true pain on her. She certainly wouldn’t have wanted her to go through what Jade had in the past…however long.

Jade wondered if she was actually starting to go insane.  
**********  
Sinjin was acting weird, Tori thought. Like, weirder than normal. Tori had bumped into him earlier today as she zombie-walked her way to class, and when he’d asked in a stutter how she was, Tori had mentioned her concern for Jade. This had seemed to make the strange kid even more nervous, and he’d quickly ended the conversation, but not before sending Tori’s mind into overdrive. 

The rest of the day was spent trying to spy on Sinjin when she could, and when she saw him making brief eye contact with Tori’s former partner for acting class, her suspicion only grew.  
“Please, Dad, just look into it,” Tori begged later, having told her father of the events of the day. 

David Vega shook his head slightly, giving his daughter a sad look. “I can’t just trail a random kid from your school, Tori. There’s no evidence that he’s done anything.”

“Dad, please,” Tori tried again, unwilling to back down. If there was even the slightest chance that Jade could be found and brought home safely, Tori darn well was going to take it. “I’ll clean the entire house every week for a month—no, a year. I’ll try to get my driver’s license, get straight A’s in school.” Tori’s voiced got choked off her desperate sob as the stress of the last week came crashing down on her. Tears filled her eyes and she stared to tremble. “Please, Dad. I need—I need Jade to come home.” Feeling suddenly drained, Tori sat down heavily on the couch. David took a seat next to his daughter and pulled her to him, trying his hardest to keep his composure the face of her obvious agony.

“Alright, Tori,” he soothed her, gently stroking her hair. “I’ll do it.”  
**********  
The next day, Tori’s father called just as her mother was setting dinner on the table. She lunged for it.

“Well?” she demanded as she answered. Tori’s heart pounded wildly in her chest.

“I found her, Tori. She’s being taken to the hospital right now,” David informed her. Tori nearly fainted from relief.

“Which hospital?” she asked anxiously. “Can you take me there? Dad, I have to see her.” Holly laid a comforting hand on her arm.

“Of course I’ll you to her. But Tori, Jade may not seem like the same person when you see her. She’s deeply traumatized.”

Tori’s throat seemed to close in on itself, choking her. “Dad, what happened? Tell me!”

David hesitated, then sighed. “I caught them just as they were using a branding iron on Jade.”  
**********  
By the time Tori was let into Jade’s hospital room, two more days had passed. Heck, the fact that she was being let in at all was a miracle—or, well, maybe not. According to some of the nurses, every time Jade regained consciousness, she would flip out, fighting against everyone and calling Tori’s name like her life depended on it. 

That was exactly why they were allowing her see Jade—because the hospital staff hoped that the singer might have a calming effect on her. 

As soon as Tori entered the room, Jade’s head snapped up, and Tori froze. Jade looked horrible—she had bags under her eyes, her natural hair colour had started to show at the roots, and she looked pale, and…vulnerable. Jade never would have let people she her like this a week ago.

And yet, Tori thought, she still looked impossibly beautiful.

“Tori,” Jade said quietly. Without even thinking about it—and ignoring the warnings she’d gotten about Jade’s violent behavior—Tori went to her.

“Ja—“ she started to say, only to be cut off by Jade gripping her wrist tightly.

“Are you hurt?” Jade asked anxiously, eyes flickering up and down Tori’s form. “What did those fuckers do to you?”

“Wha—Nothing, Jade, I’m fine.” Tori’s confused eyes took in the IVs connected to the Goth, her left hip, which she knew was where a bandage lay underneath the hospital gown. 

Jade’s grip relaxed, faint relief filling her features. “So, they were lying, then,” she mumbled to herself. She looked back up at Tori and swallowed hard. Tori saw tears fill her eyes.

“Jade,” she sobbed out, pulling the other girl to her. Jade clung to the brunette like she was her lifeline, and Tori returned the gesture, sobbing into her shoulder. It was only when they were both sufficiently wet with each other’s tears that Jade pulled back.

“Tori,” she said quietly, red eyes meeting Tori’s. “I need to do something.”

“What is it, Jade?” Tori asked gently, tucking some hair behind her ear and gazing down at her tenderly. 

“Sit down in that chair, and lean forward,” Jade ordered, not nearly as demanding as she would have a week ago. 

Tori obeyed without question, and as she leaned forward, Jade pressed a gentle hand to the back of Tori’s head, and brought their lips together. The kiss lasted barely two seconds before Jade pulled back, eyes exhausted and wary. Tori, getting over her initial shock, smiled gently at Jade and squeezed her hand. Jade smiled hesitantly back.

It would be a long recovery process for Jade, Tori knew, but she would be there for her every step of the way. Because, now that Tori had gotten Jade back, she was never letting her go again.

 

(They later found out that the girl who hurt Jade was getting revenge. Jade had been responsible for her boyfriend breaking up her, and she had never gotten over it. And as for her partner and Sinjin…well, it turned out that Jade had managed to make a few enemies during her high school career.

That, or Sinjin was just mentally disturbed.)

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending's probably rushed--I've been writing this for over a month or two and just wanted to get it done.
> 
> Reviews, please? I hope you liked it.
> 
> Should I do a sequel on Jade's recovery process and Jori's growing relationship?
> 
> I know this story's not overly realistic, but neither is Victorious in general--I'm gonna use that as my excuse.


End file.
